


Four Times Nate and Chloe Cuddled and One Time (of Many) They Didn't

by Kahika



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/pseuds/Kahika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate likes to cuddle. Chloe isn't quite so keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Nate and Chloe Cuddled and One Time (of Many) They Didn't

_i_  
She's too exhausted to think about it.

 

 _ii_  
He was an inch from a bullet and she's the kind of furious that's born out of terror and (she doesn't dare say it, or so much as think it)  (love). She wants to hit him but instead she clings to him, physical proof that he's here, he made it, he's alive.

 

 _iii_  
She loves him. She can admit it to herself now (but not to him, never to him, he'll run away and never look back). He gets this adorable smile when she lets him cuddle and she wants to see it more, wants to cause it more. While he's holding her, she can pretend that he loves her back.

 

 _iv_  
He loves Elena, but she's too shattered and fragile to hold. Chloe, on the other hand, is here and lost and missing one man whose corpse she's never going back to and one man who's sharing a bed with her. He's so tense with worry that wrapping her arms around him might be the only way to keep him here and make him get some rest instead of staying up to watch Elena sleep, but _she_ needs this physical comfort too.

She doesn't expect him to pull her closer after a moment, to touch his forehead against hers, but now that she thinks about it, he probably needs this just as much as she does.

In the back of her mind, she knows this is probably the last time.

 

 _v_  
She can't stop staring at his ring finger.

Sully had told her and Charlie beforehand and she'd been shocked enough then, but seeing him in person, a bundle of desperate energy that he's trying to pour into this Drake thing, dragged up all her disappointment (she let him go for her and he fucked it up) and stupid anger (this couldn't have been while she was still in love with him) and _sympathy_ : Even though he's the one who ruined it, he's clearly hurting.

He could probably use a hug. But he'll never ask for it, and she'll never give it to him.


End file.
